So This is What Happens in My Subconscious
by FeudalEraArcher
Summary: Because apparently, the way my brain deals with Finals is by having really odd dreams. In which Nezumi rages over doughnuts, Shion has a literal ton of pocky, and I finally get to write a crack!fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6.**

 **A/N: This is a dream I had last night... I think the constant studying for finals is really messing with my brain.**

Nezumi _hated_ doughnuts. In fact, he could barely stand to look at them. If offered a choice between a doughnut and brocoli, Nezumi would choose the brocoli. Of course, it didn't hurt that he actually really liked brocoli.

Anyway, it was with this thought in mind that he tried to figure out how to answer the question his best friend had just asked - "Do you like doughnuts?" The fact that Shion had said, not even ten seconds before asking the question, that he himself liked them, made it much harder to decide how to reply.

Finally, Nezumi realized that Shion was going to start wondering why it was taking him so long to answer if he didn't say something soon, and replied, "Yeah." Nezumi figured that would come back to haunt him later, but at least he didn't have to deal with it right now.

Currently, they were in the library at Shion's house, where they had been reading before Shion had looked up suddenly and mentioned doughnuts, causing the whole dilemma in the first place. Just as suddenly, Shion stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to an enormous box that was off to the side of the room.

"What's that?" Nezumi asked, curious. Shion opened the box and pulled out a smaller box of pocky.

"Pocky. I got hungry talking about doughnuts," explained Shion with a shrug.

"Is that entire box full of pocky?" Nezumi had to ask, since it looked like it weighed at least a ton, if not more.

"Yup!" Shion replied cheerfully.

"Why do you have so much?"

"Because I'm hungry and I like pocky." said Shion.

"Fair enough," was Nezumi's response, before he turned back to the book he was reading.

Awhile later, Shion realized he had to go meet with a counselor. And somehow, he managed to convince Nezumi to tag along. The counselor and Shion ended up talking, while Nezumi basically ignored the conversation and instead glanced around the office. At one point, however, he started paying attention when the counselor held up a can of food with a picture of Shion on it, like the pictures of cartoon characters on cereal boxes and stuff. Nezumi looked at Shion with an expression that clearly said, _'... What on earth?'_

"... I honestly have no explanation for that." Shion replied.

The counselor then effectively changed the subject by putting a plate on the desk. On the plate was a doughnut, so Nezumi decided to look out the window.

"What do you think of doughnuts?" the counselor was saying, but Shion didn't reply. Eventually, Nezumi glanced at them, and realized they were both looking at him expectantly.

 _'I knew it.'_ Nezumi thought, when they both continued looking at him, and the counselor repeated the question. "They're, um..." Nezumi began, trying to avoid looking at the doughnut, and hide the grimace threatening to appear on his face, since Shion was watching him. "...Great."

"Okay. Eat the doughnut." the counselor didn't seem to believe him.

"Uh... That's okay... I'm not hungry..." Nezumi replied.

"Eat. The. Doughnut." said the counselor.

Nezumi looked at the counselor. Then at the doughnut. Then back at the counselor. Back at the doughnut. And then...

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" screamed Nezumi, running from the room.

The counselor looked smug. "Looks like your friend was lying."

Shion left the room, following Nezumi, and found him leaning against a wall, his face covered by one hand as if he were facepalming (which he actually probably was).

"Nezumi?" Shion asked.

Nezumi looked up. "Um... About that..."

"Don't worry about it! We're friends. I don't care if you like doughnuts or not." Shion said with a smile.

"GET BACK IN HERE AND EAT THE DOUGHNUT!" shouted the counselor from inside the office.

 **A/N: I have no explanation for the counselor's existence in this. Or anything else, really...**


End file.
